Run Away
by Quizilla x bAbE
Summary: The Winchesters meet up with a young girl who Bobby saved from an abusive home years ago. But she tends to keep other people at arm s length. She has a bit of a soft spot for John, and eventually comes to trust Sam. Rated M for occasional language, mentions of child abuse and rape, possibly sexual content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I yanked my fake FBI out as I walked onto the crime scene. As soon as I showed it to the officer, he told me that there were already two FBI agents here. I glanced over and could immediately tell that they were hunters, even though I didn`t recognize these guys. It was something in the way that hunters tend to carry themselves; there`s a certain fear that comes with knowing what`s really out there, but also a certain confidence that all hunter`s exhibit in public places, because they know that they can handle whatever humans might throw at them, and that they probably won`t be attacked by the more dangerous monsters while in public. Then there are those looks that they give each other when they hear something that sounds supernatural. Anyone who really pays attention can tell that they know more than they`re letting on.

"Ugh," I mumbled, both angry and disgusted. I had called Bobby about this case over two weeks ago. And most hunters contact Bobby when they hear about a case, so I suspect that these guys know that I`m here and are trying to take over. That doesn`t sit well with me. I stormed off the crime scene and back to my car. I was pretty certain about what was going on without investigating the latest attack. It probably would have just wasted time anyway. I decided to take my car, which I`d "borrowed" from a police impound lot after they busted a group of street racers, for a drive instead. After about an hour of speeding down country roads, I saw the Impala from the crime scene parked in front of a motel. My tires screetched as I made a sharp turn into the parking lot and came to a quick stop, blocking the Impala from leaving it`s parking space.

"Hey!" the driver jumped out and walked over as I got out of the car, "What the hell? Move your car."

"Go to hell," I murmur as I walk past him to a bench outside of the motel. Of course he follows me and continues to talk. I don`t know what he`s saying, I`m not really listening. I pull out my phone and call Bobby. I cut off his 'hello' when he answers.

"There are other hunters here."

"Hi Andie, glad to finally hear from you," he said sarcastically. "I sent Sam and Dean Winchester because we agreed that you`d call a week and a half ago to fill me in. Had to make sure you`re okay."

I rolled my eyes. Bobby`s the closest thing I have to real family, so he should know that I`m more than a little anti-social. There`s nothing unusual about my not calling when I say I will.

"Great. How do I get rid of them?"

"I doubt you can. Just work the case with them... or fill them in and leave."

"Fuck you," I hang up. Now I either have to deal with these guys or else give up the case that I`ve been working for over two weeks now.

The brother who`d been driving was leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed... and _he _was glaring at _me_, as if I was the one trying to take over his case. But I don`t take the bait because I don`t want to deal with him. Instead I decide that now would be a good time for a hike. I leave my car parked behind his and walk toward the woods just across the street from the hotel.

"Are you gonna move?" he yells.

"Nope."

After several minutes, the other brother catches up with me in the woods. I glance at him and hide my surprise that the angry guy didn`t come to yell at me.

"What happened to your brother?"

"He says he doesn`t have the patience." He`s smiling... why?

"This is my case. I want you gone."

"Maybe we can help."

"No."

I pick up the pace and lose him relatively quickly. He clearly isn`t used to navigating the woods. I all but live here. It`s quiet and isolated.

This time it`s hours before they catch up with me. I was moving my sleeping bag out from my tent under a ledge into a clearing, so that I could sleep under the stars.

"Oh, you`re kidding right?" the angry one says.

"Dean, be nice," the tall one whispers.

I turn around and march over to them. Clearly avoiding isn`t working. "Why can`t you just leave me alone?"

"It`s not safe out here. Whatever this is, it`s hunting in the woods." Sam says.

"I`m staying here."

"No, yer not." Guess Bobby didn`t like my 'goodbye' on the phone earlier.

* * *

Two hours later, we`ve all moved our stuff to a three bedroom trailer, after signing a rental agreement under a fake name. I`m pretending to be sleeping, but I can hear them talking in hushed voices in the kitchen.

"I`ll talk to her in the morning and see what I can do. I don`t want her hunting alone anymore. She was doing better with people, and seemed happier, for a while. She won`t sit at my house, but maybe she can tag along with you boys."

"I dunno Bobby, she seems kinda hostile," Dean says.

"When I first met her, she didn`t speak. I didn`t hear that girl`s voice until three an' a half years after I met her."

"How _did_ you meet her?" Sam asks.

I hear Bobby sigh. "Her family moved into a farm 'bout two miles down the road from me. I`d find her sleeping in one of the old cars a few times a week."

I get ready to jump out of bed and stop him from telling the rest of the story, but he changes the subject slightly.

"Yer dad is gonna come stay with the three of ya for a little bit. Use this place for a few months and do hunts in the area. John met her a few times. She didn`t seem to be as bitter toward him for whatever reason."

I smile despite myself. John. When I moved into Bobby`s house, John and I had become sort of like friends, even though I was younger than his kids. As great as I think Bobby is, I feel like I can tell John anything. He`s the only person who I`ve talked to about anything personal at all. Bobby knows some because he was my neighbor for a while, not because I ever told him anything.

I notice a tense pause in the conversation in the other room.

"He`ll just drop everything now. But for months we`ve been looking for him." Sam says.

"I`m sure he has-" Dean says.

"No. Don`t defend him, Dean."

Bobby raises his voice a little, to get back some of their attention. "Boys, yer dad was planning to come back here for a while anyway. He thinks this case may be hellhounds, coming for people who made deals with demons."

I feel a little disappointed that John is coming for a case, but maybe Bobby`s just saying this to prevent a fight. I dose off before I can hear anymore of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up around 5 in the morning, and I`m tempted to take off while everyone is sleeping. In fact, I get dressed and grab my bag before I leave the room. I`ll decide after breakfast if I want to stay and see John, and possibly get stuck here, or not. I walk out of the bedroom with my bag in hand and see Dean lounging in a recliner, blocking the front door. Bobby knows me better than I realized. Dean chuckles and sits up.

"Sick of us already?"

I look at him for a second or two, but decide not to respond. It`s too early to deal with people. Instead, I walk into the kitchen to get some food. Of course, the pain in my ass has to follow. I try to ignore him, but when I feel his eyes on me, I glance at him and see him watching me. I hate to admit it, but I kind of like that he`s checking me out. I smile just a little, and then he has to open his mouth and ruin it.

"Wow, didn`t know that you could smile."

I`m trying to think of a snide remark when the door opens and I hear John curse when the recliner prevents him from opening the door all the way. By the time Dean and I rush in, he`s knocked the recliner over and put a small hole in the door. I let Dean say hello first, and then decide to go back to making breakfast while they catch up. But as soon as I turn to go to the kitchen, John stops me. He always seems to prevent me from "isolating," as Bobby`s former-psychologist friend called it.

"Come over here and say hi."

Dean stands out of the way, and without any rude remark! I walk over to John and open my mouth to say 'hi,' but he pulls me into a hug. For a half a second I tense up; but it`s John, and I hug him back.

"Dean, me and Andie are gonna go for a drive. We`ll all go out to lunch later, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

I feel guilty to steal his time with his dad when he hasn`t seen him in so long, but I follow John outside and get in the car.

"What the hell are you thinking camping in those woods? You coulda been killed."

I shrug, "I like my alone time. You know that."

He shakes his head, he`s so much more serious than usual.

"Don`t start this bull. It`s not just your personality. You`re angry at everyone, and scared of anyone who you might not beat in a fight."

"I`m not scared of you. Does that mean you think I could beat you in a fight?" I try to lighten the mood a little. This is too intense.

He sighs, "Well you trust me." I nod in agreement. "I could see you tensing up and keeping your distance from Dean. My sons would never-"

"Ok, John. I didn`t accuse your sons of anything. Don`t give me the lecture about how great they are, I already heard it from Bobby when he dragged my ass here."

John shook his head, I could tell he was getting frustrated. "I just want you to know that you can relax here. You`re just as safe with them as you are with me."

I refrain from saying anything rude because it`s John. But I don`t like this side of him. He usually isn`t so touchy-feely, and it makes him easier to be around than Bobby usually is. He smiles and gets out of the serious-mode.

"Let`s go get you unpacked." He turns the car around and heads back to the trailer.

When I get back, I`m shocked to find that one, or maybe both, of the Winchester brothers, has made an enormous breakfast. It sure beats the cereal that I was planning on having, so I gladly sit with all three Winchesters for breakfast. I don`t say anything at all, just listen to the Winchesters catch up. They mostly talk about the demon that killed the boys' mother. It`s not really a happy reunion, just all business. I haven`t really seen this side of John. I`ve heard about how obsessed he is, but for whatever reason, he wasn`t like that when he was around me. One of Bobby`s hunter friends told me, when Bobby wasn`t around, that I looked just like Mary, John`s wife. Maybe that was why he`s usually in a happier and more easy-going mood around me.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Bobby starts getting ready to leave. I`m sad that he`s leaving, but I don`t want to get into the 'you can come stay with me' debate, so I retreat to my room. After about a half an hour, Bobby comes in. I`m hugging my knees to my chest, but he doesn`t mention it.

"Ye aren`t gonna say goodbye?" he asked me.

I just shake my head, keeping my face down toward my knees, so maybe he won`t see that I`m crying. Bobby just sighs and walks out. For a minute I feel furiously angry. He dragged me here, and now he`s leaving the next day. I have to get out, but John`s not about to let me out the front door without having someone tail me and I know it. I get off of the bed as quietly as I can and move the desk chair under the window. Just as I open the window, stand on the chair, and swing one leg out I hear someone clear their throat. Sam is standing there, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation. I freeze for a second, but decide to keep going. But then I hear Dean, and before I can react he`s got his hands on my hips.

"Oh, no you don`t," he says with a chuckle.

He pulls me back in with ease, and seems ready to start teasing, but the contact has put me in a total panic. I feel powerless with all of the Winchesters, but I can only deal with that feeling with John. Before I really know what I`m doing, I start screaming, cursing, threatening him, and, to my humiliation, crying and begging him to let go. Dean lets go immediately and looks utterly confused when it doesn`t seem to calm me down at all. Within seconds, I hear John`s loud footsteps as he runs into the room. He`s at my side in a half a second, but I`m already into a panic attack and his being here doesn`t help at this point. I can`t breathe, I can`t see what`s going on around me, I can`t think of anything except for catching my breathe and the fact that Sam and Dean are still standing there. I vaguely register that I`m shaking violently. I hear John`s voice, but I can`t understand him. But I see his sons leave and that helps me to relax a little. John tries to get me to sit down, but a soon as he touches my arm I jump back and start muttering, "no, no, no, please, no." I`m past the point of even recognizing John. He sits down instead. I recognize the tactic, because he`s used it in the past. Make himself seem smaller than me, less threatening, until I can calm enough to trust him again.

Dean is back in the doorway now and I start to back away. I can`t speak anymore because I can hardly breathe, but I shake my head violently and move to the other side of the bed to put some distance between us. Dean puts both hands up to seem non-threatening and I see what John must`ve sent him to get. He has my Xanax in his right hand. He has the sense to keep some distance between as he walks over to John and hands him the pill bottle.

"You and Sammy just go for a drive or something," John says.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Forty minutes later I`m laying on the couch, because I just couldn`t stay in the bedroom for another minute, and pretty out of it from the large dose of Xanax John had somehow gotten me to take.

"Hey, ready for Sam and Dean to come back?

"Uh-huh," I say tiredly.

He calls them and tells them that they can head back. They show up fifteen minutes later with leftovers from a diner, and Dean hands me an enormous cookie with a proud smile. I can`t help but laugh at his childishness. I gratefully take the cookie, break it in half and offer him the other half. Apparently John and Sam decide to give us a minute to talk, because they both disappear into the kitchen. I sit up and pat the seat next to me for Dean to sit.

"I`m so sorry. I didn`t know."

I nod, "It`s ok. I`m sorry for overreacting, I just panicked I guess."

"No need to apologize."

I nod again. I`m starting to not hate Dean, and maybe to distrust him a little bit less too. It`s not much, but for me it`s a pretty big step.


	4. Chapter 4

After my panic attack, and Dean`s apology cookie, we spend a long weekend just hanging out and getting to know one another. To everyone`s surprise, it was John`s suggestion. He said that I need to trust Sam and Dean before I can hunt with them, that it would be dangerous for me to be trying to react to things that we hunt if I`m also busy watching Sam and Dean. I`m actually getting along with them much better than I thought I would. They seem to be good people, like John and Bobby are. Maybe that`s just the personality of hunters.

Dean is pretty oblivious to it, but after three hours of watching movies and joking around together, Sam brings it up.

"You keep checking that our dad is still there," he comments. John is sitting at the kitchen table doing research. I can just see his right shoulder, and I have been periodically checking to make sure that he is still there. I can`t help it. As much as I`ve been enjoying spending time with the two men, my trust issues aren`t likely to disappear over one fun day.

"I`m sorry. It`s not anything personal, I just have a hard time trusting people."

He nods, "Can I ask why?"

Dean laughs awkwardly, says he`s going to get a beer, and then disappears into the kitchen. I use the opportunity to dodge the question; I tell Sam that I need one too, and that I`ll get him one, then quickly leave the living room.

"Got out before the chick-flick moment?" Dean asks and hands me a beer.

"Yep. When do you think it`ll be safe to go back in there?"

"Oh don`t worry sweetheart, I`ll protect you from Sam-antha," he says and winks at me. I laugh, but I notice John shake is head and then glare at Dean. I don`t know if its because of his protectiveness over me, or the 'Samantha' comment. I`m guessing it`s both.

"Ok, I`m ready when you are," I look up at Dean. He laughs and leads the way back into the living room. Sam opens his mouth to say something, but Dean cuts him off before he can even begin.

"No chick-flick moments… bitch."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Jerk." But he changes the subject. "There`s a lake just down the road. I haven`t been swimming in a while…"

I glance back to the kitchen where John is, "Umm… I guess that`d be fun. I`ll ask John if he wants to come."

Dean lets out a little frustrated sigh, but doesn`t say anything. Ever since he jump-started my panic attack he`s been trying really hard to gain my trust. I appreciate the effort, and I`m really trying to get to the point where I trust him, but I`m not there yet. Unfortunately, I`m having an even harder time feeling comfortable with Sam, and it almost seems like it`s hurting his feelings. Every time John and Dean leave just the two of us alone in a room together, I immediately come up with some excuse to leave. I guess I just haven`t bonded with him as much as I have with Dean. He`s a little bit too intense all of the time, constantly trying to get me to talk to him about personal things, and its made it impossible to get that relaxed, comfortable feeling that I have with John when I`m around him.

I walk into the kitchen, and John must`ve overheard the conversation in the living room, because he`s putting his research into folders and says before I can even ask the question, "Yeah, I`ll come if you need me to."

"Thank you," I mumble. It`s a little bit embarrassing. Usually when I`m uncomfortable I just leave rather than ask for someone`s help, but after I tried to climb out of the window, John made me promise to stay, and to 'make an effort,' and I don`t want to break a promise to John.

Half an hour later we`re all at the lake. I can`t help but notice how muscular all three Winchesters are, and how attractive all three are too. I`m in a bikini that a friend, who Bobby basically forced me to go shopping with to 'socialize,' insisted that I just had to buy because it looked so good. I wish I had something else, because it`s more than a little revealing. I`ve never actually worn it before, because I haven`t really ever gone swimming.

"Come on in!" Sam calls when he notices that I`m standing at the edge of the lake and just putting my feet in. I hear a huge splash and see that John jumped in. Dean`s standing next to me.

"What are we waiting for?" he asks.

"Umm… I actually don`t really know how to swim."

"Really?" he looks a little shocked, but his usual grin is back in place in a second. "Well I can teach you… You might have to let me touch you though."

I think about it for a moment, and decide that I`m ok with that. I`m starting to trust Dean a little bit more, and John will be nearby.

"Ok, just don`t let me drown."

He laughs, "Don`t worry sweetheart, I won`t. Come on, let`s go out a little bit, ok?"

I nod and walk out with him until the water is up to my chin. He doesn`t seem to notice because its only up to his chest, so I grab his hand. He looks totally shocked at the contact, and turns to see what`s wrong.

"Oh," he says with a laugh, "Ok, just hold on and we`ll go out a little further." He pulls the hand that he`s still holding around his neck and puts an arm around my waist. "Is this ok?" he asks uncertainly.

I put my other arm around his neck and nod, "Yeah, just don`t you dare drop me."

"Don`t worry, I gotcha." He walks out a little bit further, and then starts treading water until we get out to Sam and John, who both look shocked to see us holding on to each other. John looks happy to see that I`m starting to feel more comfortable, but Sam looks kind of hurt.

Dean removes the arm around my waist, and moves my arms from around his neck so that he`s only holding on to my hands.

"Dean!" I yell at him in a bit of a panic.

He smiles, "Just trust me, ok?"

"I`m right here too," John adds quietly.

We spend some time with Dean having me kick while I hold his hands. Once I`ve got that down, he puts his hands under my stomach and has me swim like that. I don`t notice that he`s stopped holding me until I get over to John and turn to see Dean a few feet away. I grab onto John, since I haven`t learned to tread water yet. I`m very excited, and the four of us swim out a little bit further. I`m not exactly a strong swimmer yet, so I eventually have to grab on to John again.

"Glad to see you`re feeling better around Dean," he whispers into my ear. Before I can say anything Dean is next to us.

"Not bad sweetheart," he grins, until he catches the dangerous look that John is giving him.


	5. Chapter 5

After I shower to get the lake smell out of my hair, I plop down on the couch next to Dean. He puts his arm on the back of the couch behind me, but doesn`t actually touch me.

"Thanks for the swimming lesson," I say with a smile.

"Sure, don`t mention it."

I nod, not really sure what else to say. I kind of suck with people. It might be because I`ve avoided them so much that I haven`t had much practice. Sam comes in with his hands full with three beers. John is back at the kitchen table obsessing over his research. I think Sam notices the way I squirm a little when he stands near me to hand us the beers. He looks hurt again, in fact he looks a little bit like a kicked puppy and I feel kind of bad for him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," he sounds overly hopeful, and it`s kind of sad.

"Do you have any horror movies?"

I know that the movies are Dean`s, but I want some excuse to try to start to connect with Sam a little bit.

"Uh… yeah," he looks at Dean, clearly not totally sure which movies are in his collection, "I think so. We can go look…"

"Sure," I put my beer down on the end table and lead the way out to the Impala.

He follows me out and reaches into the back seat, pulling out a small duffle bag full of movies. We looks through them and try to decide what to watch for a few minutes. I`m starting to see the nice, relaxed side of Sam, but he doesn`t let it last long.

"I`m sorry if I`ve been asking too many personal questions… I just thought that maybe I could help, but I know I`m probably being too nosey since we haven`t known each other very long."

I sigh. I`m unsure what to say, but an idea hits me: maybe if I just tell him, he`ll be able to let it go. John was a little bit too nosey at first too, but he interrogated Bobby when he thought I wasn`t around. I`m half expecting to regret it, but I walk over to my car and open the trunk. Under the hidden weapon compartment is the police report that I stole years ago, when Bobby called them for the fourth time and a psychologist managed to get me to write everything down. I`m shaking when I hand Sam the file.

"Just read it out here and put it back when you`re done," my voice is shaking too. He nods and takes the file from me. I have tears running down my face by the time I get back inside. Dean glances over at me and then does a double take.

"What`s wrong?" he asks urgently. I just shake my head and continue to my bedroom. I turn off the lights, get under the covers, and let myself sob. I partly hate Sam for insisting to know about me, even though I know that it is coming from a good place.

Eventually, I see John in the doorway. I`m not sure how long he`s been standing there, but once he sees that I`ve noticed him, he comes over and sits on the bed next to me. He looks down at me and smiles.

"You`ve been brave the past couple days," he says. I don`t respond, but I grab his arm and pull him closer. He lays on the bed next to me and hugs me. At some point, I must`ve fallen asleep because the next thing I know it`s morning and John`s strong arms are practically pinning me.

"John," I shake him, "John!"

He doesn`t wake up, but he rolls over and lets go of me. I walk into the kitchen and see Sam. I look at the floor because now that he knows I`m too ashamed to look at him.

"Hey," he tries to move to make me look at him, but I just can`t bring myself to look up, "I`m really sorry that that happened to you."

At that, I do look up, with tears in my eyes again. I`ve heard the same thing in the past, but Sam sounds so genuine. And he looks back at me with real concern, and with empathy rather than pity. I force myself to smile at him, even though I can`t keep the tears out of my eyes.

"Do you… uh.. Do you want to talk about it?" he asks uncertainly.

I think about it for a moment before I respond. "Wanna go for a drive?"

He grins, and it`s maybe even more charming than Dean`s grin. "Yeah."

Dean walks into the living room just as Sam and I are getting ready to leave. He clearly just woke up, but he asks where we`re going and I invite him to go along. I know it might hurt Sam`s feelings again, but I still feel much more comfortable with Dean around. He nods, gets a cup of coffee, and then, of course, insists on driving and taking the Impala. I sit in between him and Sam on the front bench seat. Sam leans in to whisper something to me, but I instinctually lean away from him. Dean starts to put his arm around me, seeming to be on autopilot, before he realizes why I was leaning toward him. He mumbles an awkward apology and puts his hand back on the wheel. Sam sighs and just says it out loud since whispering didn`t work.

"Are we still going to talk since… you know," he glances at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes, but doesn`t say anything. I look up at him, then nod at Sam. But before Sam can start to talk, I lean my back up against Dean and pull my legs up onto the seat, hiding my face from Sam behind my knees. Dean looks down, a little surprised, and raises an eyebrow. This time, he doesn`t put an arm around me automatically, so I take his arm and hug it and I see him smirk. I take a deep breath, and then look back at Sam, ready for whatever he wants to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looks like he`s thinking about what he`s going to say for a few minutes before he finally speaks. "I… I mean I can understand why you don`t like to be around people. But what`s so different about our dad?"

I smile. This is a question that I can answer because it`s a positive memory. It`s one about John, which is never bad.

"I didn`t trust him either the first time I met him. In fact, he was kind of a jerk. I think he thought I was hanging around the junkyard to steal from Bobby. But… my dad came over to get me, and John picked up on something being wrong right away. They started to argue, and my dad made a grab for the shotgun in his truck. John rushed him before he even saw it coming. He brought me to the police station with some BS story about how he was a distant relative and wanted my father to lose custody. He sat with me while I wrote down my statement… He saved me. Bobby tried a few times before that but, I don`t know, I guess I was just too angry to let him help," I laugh a little as I think of John and his stubbornness, "Your dad was helping whether I liked it or not though. I still don`t really know how he got me to go along with it. He`s just hard to say no to I guess."

Sam smiles, "Yeah, he doesn`t like to take no for an answer."

Dean kisses the top of my head and pulls over, "Tell me what happened." I look up at him, uncertain. I look to Sam, who nods. I look up at Dean again and reach to hold his left hand. He grabs my hand and smiles a little bit, though it`s clearly a fake smile. I take one more deep breath before I tell him about my parents, and how crazy they were. I tell him about how my father used to rape me, for as early into my childhood as I can remember, at least. I tell him about how he used to like to cut me with knives, beat me, whip me, and inflict whatever other pain he could on me. What might be the most painful memory is the one of my mother, who would smile at my crying when my dad wasn`t around to see it. She told me that I deserved it for 'trying to seduce her husband.' She would hit me sometimes too. I told him about how I would clean the blood and other bodily fluids off in the stream in the woods and then go hide in the junkyard at Bobby`s house.

When I finish telling him everything, I look back at Dean again and see the rage bubbling just below the surface. I`m reminded of how John acted toward my dad, with that same look that made me think that he might kill him right then and there, even though we hadn`t known each other very long. The Winchesters seem to have a borderline obsessive need to protect people and to stop evil, whether it`s supernatural or not. I see Dean take a breath, and put a fake calm on his face. He tries to sound casual when he asks where my dad is living now. I have no clue where he is now, I tell Dean that the last time I ever talked to him was three days after John brought me to the police station. He came over screaming and threatening me. John and Bobby dragged him outside, and I hid in the bedroom Bobby had set up for me. They both came in with bruised knuckles and had to scrub the blood from their fists, but I didn`t ask about what happened, because I really just wanted to forget about my father, not sit around and talk about him.

Dean nods and kisses the top of my head again, then pulls me even closer to him. I`m almost in his lap, and he`s got a strong arm around me. It`s strange, because three days ago him holding me like this would have made me panic, but now I feel safer than I`ve felt in a long time.

"Let`s just go back?" I ask. Dean puts the car in drive and speeds back to the trailer. No one really talks on the way back. When we get into the trailer, Dean immediately goes to John and asks if they can talk privately. It doesn`t turn out to be too private though. They go outside but the window is open.

"Don`t worry about it Dean, I took care of it."

"Yes, sir… Its just obviously the guy`s-"

"Dean, I said I took care of it." I hear a tense pause, and I think me and both of the Winchester boys are starting to wonder what 'I took care it' means, but Dean just says "Yes, sir."

They come back inside, and John goes back to his research. Dean comes over and puts an arm around my waist. He rests his forehead on mine and smiles a little, "Are you gonna have a panic attack if I kiss you?" I smile, but before I can answer, John half yells, half growls, "Dean!" from the kitchen. I giggle, and Dean smirks but goes into his bedroom. He just can`t ignore an order from his dad.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down next to John. He keeps looking down at his research. I guess he knows what I`m going to ask.

"So what exactly does 'I took care of it' mean?"

"We`re not having this conversation Andie."

"I think I should know."

"I said no!" John has never used this commanding tone with me before, but I know from watching him with other people that arguing when he`s like this is useless. I hug him instead.

"Is he dead?" I whisper in his ear.

He inhales a little sharply, and then nods. He won`t look at me. I`ve never seen John look ashamed before, he`s always Mr. Confidence. I kiss him on the cheek, and he looks shocked. I guess he was expecting a slap or something. I just keep hugging him for a while, and then I whisper one more question.

"How?"

He looks me in the eye now, "I didn`t intend to kill him… I just got a little bit carried away. Bobby threw the first punch, and your dad lunged at him, so I grabbed him. I got him on the ground and I didn`t stop punching him until Bobby pulled me off of him. He wasn`t breathing."


End file.
